Alison Gibbons - List of appearances
Carolyn Moody played Alison Gibbons in episodes inbetween 1973 and 1974. Here is a list of her appearances. Appearances 1973 *Episode 37 (26th February 1973) *Episode 38 (27th February 1973) *Episode 39 (5th March 1973) *Episode 40 (6th March 1973) *Episode 41 (12th March 1973) *Episode 42 (13th March 1973) *Episode 43 (19th March 1973) *Episode 44 (20th March 1973) *Episode 45 (26th March 1973) *Episode 46 (27th March 1973) *Episode 47 (2nd April 1973) *Episode 48 (3rd April 1973) *Episode 49 (9th April 1973) *Episode 50 (10th April 1973) *Episode 51 (16th April 1973) *Episode 52 (17th April 1973) *Episode 75 (9th July 1973) *Episode 76 (10th July 1973) *Episode 77 (16th July 1973) *Episode 81 (30th July 1973) *Episode 82 (31st July 1973) *Episode 83 (6th August 1973) *Episode 84 (7th August 1973) *Episode 85 (13th August 1973) *Episode 86 (14th August 1973) *Episode 87 (20th August 1973) *Episode 88 (21st August 1973) *Episode 89 (27th August 1973) *Episode 90 (28th August 1973) *Episode 91 (3rd September 1973) *Episode 92 (4th September 1973) *Episode 93 (10th September 1973) *Episode 94 (11th September 1973) *Episode 102 (9th October 1973) *Episode 103 (15th October 1973) *Episode 104 (16th October 1973) *Episode 105 (22nd October 1973) *Episode 106 (23rd October 1973) *Episode 107 (29th October 1973) *Episode 108 (30th October 1973) *Episode 109 (5th November 1973) *Episode 110 (6th November 1973) *Episode 111 (12th November 1973) *Episode 112 (13 November 1973) *Episode 113 (19th November 1973) *Episode 114 (20th November 1973) *Episode 115 (26th November 1973) *Episode 116 (27th November 1973) *Episode 119 (10th December 1973) *Episode 120 (11th December 1973) *Episode 121 (17th December 1973) *Episode 122 (18th December 1973) *Episode 123 (31st December 1973) 1974 *Episode 124 (1st January 1974) *Episode 125 (7th January 1974) *Episode 126 (8th January 1974) *Episode 127 (14th January 1974) *Episode 128 (15th January 1974) *Episode 129 (21st January 1974) *Episode 130 (22nd January 1974) *Episode 131 (28th January 1974) *Episode 132 (29th January 1974) *Episode 133 (4th February 1974) *Episode 134 (5th February 1974) *Episode 135 (11th February 1974) *Episode 136 (12th February 1974) *Episode 137 (18th February 1974) *Episode 138 (19th February 1974) *Episode 139 (25th February 1974) *Episode 140 (26th February 1974) *Episode 141 (4th March 1974) *Episode 143 (11th March 1974) *Episode 144 (12th March 1974) *Episode 145 (18th March 1974) *Episode 146 (19th March 1974) *Episode 147 (25th March 1974) *Episode 148 (26th March 1974) *Episode 149 (1st April 1974) *Episode 150 (2nd April 1974) *Episode 151 (8th April 1974) *Episode 152 (9th April 1974) *Episode 153 (16th April 1974) *Episode 154 (22nd April 1974) *Episode 156 (29th April 1974) *Episode 157 (30th April 1974) *Episode 158 (6th May 1974) *Episode 159 (7th May 1974) *Episode 160 (13th May 1974) *Episode 161 (14th May 1974) *Episode 169 (17th June 1974) *Episode 170 (18th June 1974) *Episode 171 (24th June 1974) *Episode 172 (25th June 1974) *Episode 175 (8th July 1974) *Episode 176 (9th July 1974) *Episode 178 (16th July 1974) *Episode 181 (29th July 1974) *Episode 182 (30th July 1974) *Episode 183 (5th August 1974) *Episode 184 (6th August 1974) *Episode 185 (12th August 1974) *Episode 186 (13th August 1974) *Episode 187 (19th August 1974) *Episode 189 (2nd September 1974) *Episode 191 (9th September 1974) *Episode 192 (10th September 1974) *Episode 193 (16th September 1974) *Episode 194 (17th September 1974) Category:Main character appearances. Category:Character Appearance Lists that are completed.